


Songstyles Drabbles

by DevilishlyVintage



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishlyVintage/pseuds/DevilishlyVintage
Summary: A mini collection of Barabbas x Lorelei drabbles.
Relationships: Barabbas/Lorelei (The Two Princes)
Kudos: 1





	Songstyles Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for these stories originated from the Castle of the Heartland and I've become quite a fan of the ship ever since, even if it is not that well known. I really hope you enjoy these pieces I put together!

** **Songstyles: Barabbas x Lorelei** **

** A Siren's Song **

Barabbas had never seen such beauty. In all his years, the creature before him had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Thank goodness he'd had the chance to sneak away before Cedric and Crazy Tooth caught onto what he was doing, he wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise. 

The song was sung with passion unlike anything he had heard- well, except for his own, but that's besides the point. Lorelei had a voice unlike any other, he just had to hear more.

Their first meeting started off rather awkwardly, but when they got to know one another they found there was more to them than they both realised. They laughed as Barabbas recounted silly stories and sang together when all was calm.

Yes, it was the start to a beautiful friendship.

***

**A Sweet Kiss**

Lorelei's lips found their way to those of Barabbas, the gesture finishing before it was really over when the siren realised what she had just done. Barabbas sat by the pool, feet in the water. His cheeks were aglow, dumbfounded. Lorelei turned her head away, her heart pounding against her chest like a beating drum.

"I-I'm so sorry, Barabbas." Lorelei stuttered, the first time she had ever really done so. "I don't...I don't know what came over me, I got way too ahead of myself and the next thing I knew that happened and- I'm really sorry."

It took a moment for it to all sink in, but then Barabbas caught on. All this time, Lorelei had harboured such loving feelings towards him. Was it even real? Someone... actually loved him?

"I understand if you want to leave, I don't blame you, but-" Lorelei's sentence was cut short when she was brought into a kiss. Lips moving against one another's, it felt like there was no one else in the world but them. 

If Sirens truly did have the ability to enchant, then the kind of spell this one was using must have been much different. Because Barabbas, well, he'd been caught in it since day one.

***  
 **A Sweet Kiss (Part 2)**

Breaking from the kiss, Barabbas had his hand on Lorelei’s cheek. A thumb brushed over the skin, which to his surprise was smooth to the touch- just like porcelain. Her eyes practically glowed, he’d never seen anything so glorious.

“I never knew you could be so passionate, Barabbas.” there was a tease in Lorelei’s voice. “I bet all the ladies are smitten by you.”

Barabbas smiled sheepishly. “I’ve uhh...never actually kissed anyone until now. Properly, I mean. I had the odd experience here and there when I was younger but, I’d consider this my true first kiss.”

Lorelei smirked playfully, gently swimming around in the water. “Is that so? Well, in light of the circumstances, I’d say you did fantastic.”

“Yeah? You think so?” Barabbas asked, expression lighting up with hope. Lorelei nodded, putting her arms around the theatre man.

“Absolutely. I normally have a detest for men, but you...you're something different all on your own. I like it."

"Nice to know you won't eat me." Barabbas joked, holding Lorelei closer. "You know I've heard a lot of bizarre things about you Sirens."

"Oh please, the whole eating sailors thing is just a myth." Lorelei responded, lightly shaking her head. "I prefer kelp or seaweed, so much better for you and your scales."

"You, my dear, are one of a kind." 

Barabbas and Lorelei kissed once more. This time, it lasted even longer.

***

**A Date To The Ball**

Lorelei assisted Barabbas with the last button of his shirt, seeing him struggle to get it done. She smiled at him, making sure she too looked presentable. Arms embraced her from behind, the head of her lover resting on her shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he spoke lovingly, hands around Lorelei's waist. He kissed her cheek, watching her blush. Usually he was the one doing the blushing, but tonight the tables had turned. "My love."

"At least wait until after the ball, handsome." Lorelei said, flirtatiously. "I want to look my best tonight. I haven't seen Rupert and Amir- or Chad, whatever his name is, in so long. This has to be perfect."

"You already are perfect, Leilei. In every way." Barabbas retrieved Lorelei's most prized possession, a necklace he had given her to her as a gift, and placed it around her neck, clipping the clasp in place. "There."

"Thanks, Bara." Lorelei smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "I think tonight is going to be a good one."

"Does that imply we'll get to have some fun ourselves tonight, Miss Lorelei?" Barabbas questioned with a chuckle, seeing Lorelei laugh.

"You are such a mischief maker."

***

** Lorelei’s Sisters **

“I never thought humans could be so incredible. You have to tell us more about your theatre work, Barabbas. Lorelei has told us so much about you, but a first hand account would be much more special.”

“Besides,” one of the sisters was decorating Barabbas’s hair with sea flowers and kelp. “If you’re going to date our dear Lori, then we must know more about her lover.” she stopped when she saw Barabbas flinch. “Sorry, too many flowers?”

“No, it’s fine. I can tell you lovely ladies all about my theatre productions. There’s three members of my crew. Myself, Cedric and Crazy Tooth. I used to perform in the Western Kingdom, but that kind of went out the window when I may or may not have made fun of Queen Lavinia- in artistic ways, might I add. I didn’t think she’d take it so seriously and banish me.”

“You know people need to see the artistic side of things, it’s so sad they don’t.” another sister commented, she was so curious about the human Lorelei had let into her life. “The way Lorelei told us about how she met you, made it sound like a fairytale. She tells us you’re quite the romantic.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Barabbas blushed, trying not to come across as cocky like he normally would. This was important to Lorelei, he had to make a good impression. 

“So you’re a charmer?” the immortal jested, she had made a necklace made of shells for the man. Puting it around his neck, she smiled and nodded with satisfaction.

“I have a feeling we’re going to like you, Barabbas the Great. Welcome to the family.”


End file.
